Daughter of the Sea
by Raie
Summary: Daughter of the Sea is a story based on Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale, The Mermaid. It is not exactly the same (I do not like sad endings...) and it is a Sorato.^^
1. chapter 1

DAUGHTER OF THE SEA  
  
kind of got this idea from the Little Mermaid and well, did a little transformation and stuff and...here it is!^^.......  
I do not own Digimon and I do not own The Little Mermaid by Andersen.  
  
Er...something just to make clear of. Izzy = Izumi ( I am trying to use their traditional names...)  
  
~~~~~  
"Yamato!" The auburn haired beauty called as she ran towards the blonde youth waving her hand in an attempt to attract his attention.  
  
The blonde youth laying lazily under the tree jerked his head up and waved back. "Sora! What's up?"  
  
"No...no...nothing...imp...important." The warm brown eyed girl answered breathlessly as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"Now breath in, out, in, out..." The blonde's dazzling blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "...in, out...follow my example."  
  
Sora slapped Yamato's arm playfully. "Hey! I am a better athelete than you! Don't tell me what to do."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we all know that you got an A for Sport last semester while even our unbeatable, sport fanatic Taichi only got a B+. While I only recieved a C." Yamato grimaced. "Don't rub it in. My dad is still questioning me upon that mark."  
  
Sora laughed. "What I came to find you about has nothing to do with sport."  
  
"Tell me about it then." Yamato patted the green grass ground next to him and indicated for Sora to sit down. "I am all ears."  
  
Her floral fragrenced hair accidently brushed against his cheek as she sat down relatively close to him. Yamato's face suddenly flushed crimson. Everyone in the school knew that he is attracted to Sora except for the person herself which made the whole situation a lot more frustrating. But he kept his silence and with it, his emotions, he dare not scare her. Let them believe that he is attracted to her, they don't understand half what he feels, he is not merely attracted to her, he is helplessly head over heel in love with her. While he believed silence was for the best, it also frustrated him. He longed for her to realize his love, he thought of 100 elaborate, gentle, fancy ways of telling Sora how much he loved her. Yet everytime, his courage prevailed.  
  
"Now listen to me Yamato!" Her mesmerizing eyes locked onto his sapphire blue ones. "Izumi and I were doing some research..."Yamato felt a pang of jealousy. What is Izzy doing with Sora anyway? Doesn't he know Sora is his! His!  
  
"...anyway, we found this realy weird pair of stone ring..."  
  
Yamato found himself thinking up 100 ways to murder Izumi and it was accompanied with a string of curses.  
  
"...We thought those are dream stones. But Izumi refused to trial it, so I thought you could help." Sora looked at him pleadingly.  
  
Yamato sighed inwardly. How could he refuse this?  
  
"Dream stone? Why don't you take it to Taichi? I think he'll be willing to trial those if you push him a little!" Yamato suggested trying to sound as casual as possible while his mind boiled with rage. He wanted to do this , but he must not sound too eager.  
  
Sora frowned slightly. "I really don't think Taichi will take this seriously, I want to know if this will work. I want result."  
  
Yamato nodded. "Fine then, I promise I will do it."  
  
"Really?" Sora's face beamed with joy as she slipped one of the stone ring into his hand. "I know I could count on you. Remember! Wear it to sleep tonight!" Sora stood up and left in a hurried pace. "I must inform Izumi that the trial will be on." She apologised.  
  
Yamato's eyes followed her as she dissappeared from his view before returning to study the curious ring. He need to figure out a way to tell her how he feels and he hoped that this ring just might provide an answer.  
  
****  
  
Yamato followed Sora's direction and slipped on the ring. What ever dream stones are suppose to be, he iwll figure out tonight. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue drowned him as he dozed off asleep. He did not feel as a part of him slipped out and entered the world of dreams  
  
Sora on the other hand felt everything, she could feel as a part of herself was dragged away from her flesh and entered a pool of coldness.Slowly, she tried to open her eyes and found herself gazing at the deep blue sea. The human instince taught her to call for help, yet she could not feel herself drowning and found herself breathing with ease.  
  
"Weird place!" Sora thought to herself as she kicked her legs to reach the surface, yet something felt very different. Suddenly, she realised that her feet and legs has dissappeared, what replaced it, is a beautiful fish tail.  
  
A mermaid! Sora dawned with realisation. She has became a mermaid!  
  
She studied the area surround her and the natural beauty of the sea captured her eyes. The colorful, soft corals entwined with schools of exotic fish. It is like jewels hidden inside the deep blue satin placed in an ancient jewel box and she herself is going through each content carefully.  
  
Sora swam boisterously filling her eyes with the tantalising scenes. She could not believe that the dream stone could bring her to a place as wonderful as this.  
  
She felt her fingers for the stone rings, yet she could find none. Panic rose in her, how is she suppose to get back? She could feel her tears well up in her eyes as she tried to control them from spilling out. Suddenly, she felt a little nudge on her arm. Sora glanced up and found herself starring into a pair of sea blue eyes.  
  
"Are you alright? My dear Princess of the Sea?" The dolphin looked worried. Amazed how she understood the animal, Sora muttered. "I am alright, thank you."  
  
Princess? Of the Sea? Sora's mind clicked. Isn't that the name refered to the little mermaid in Andersen's fairytale?  
  
Slowly, Izumi's warning flashed in her mind. "...whatever happens with the dream stone may have an effect in real life..." Sora quickly surpressed her fear that bubbled out of nowhere. Didn't the little mermaid in the fairytale became bubbles in the end because she could not win the prince's love?  
  
Sora could feel her goosebumps on her shoulder, she needed to think, she needed to breath the night's freezing air to help her think. Just as she is about the reach the surface, she saw a shadow of a large, elaborate ship that is filled with music. Out of nowhere, the boat suddenly shook and a body hit the water. Sora raced against the current and swam as fast as she could towards the fallen person. And as fast as she could, she carried the person to the shore not far away.  
  
Laying him as gently as possible, Sora placed him on one of the rocks not far from the shore. Suddenly, she gasped, the person who she has just saved is Yamato, one of her best friend and also the one she coerced into trialing the stones with her.  
  
"Yamato!" Sora called desperately trying to wake him up. "Come on, don't scare me! Wake up Yamato!" She slapped him gently on the face and waited, yet there was no reaction. The feeling of guilt and fear filled her, she did not want him dead, she prefered to have him alive and around her. An idea slowly formed in her mind, there is only one thing to do...mouth to mouth resuscitation.  
  
Sora leaned closer and closer, just as she is about to enclose her mouth on his, Yamato gave an abrupt cough. Sora quickly backed away, she could feel her heart just about to jump out of her throat.  
  
"Sora! Is that you?" She could feel his gaze penetrating her as she slowly turned around to face him. "What are you doing dressed like that!"  
  
"I...I..." Sora stammered, she could feel her face blush. It isn't like her to wear so little. Instinctively, she raised her arms to protect her upper body while her tail hit the offender.  
  
"Ouch!" Yamato winced in pain, he expected for Sora to slap him yet what hit him felt nothing like a hand. Yamato caught a glance of the object and it made him gasp. "A tail! Sora! What happened to you?"  
  
Sora sighed, it will do them no good if she lies. "Yamato, I think we are in the World of Dreams. To be more specific, I think we are in Hans Christian Andersen's story "The Mermaid". You know, the one where the little mermaid became bubble in the end?"  
  
Yamato nodded. "So you are telling me that we are in one of Andersen's fairy tale and whatever happened to them will happen to us?"  
  
"Not precisely." Sora answered. "I really don't think I started on the fifteenth birthday. Although Izzy did warn me about us here being connected to us in the real world."  
  
"You are telling me that if you became bubbles here, you will become bubbles in the real world?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Suddenly, Yamato's expression became solemn. "I will not allow you to become bubbles Sora. Somehow, I will find a way to marry you and save you from that dreadful fate." He promised.  
  
Sora felt her heart's pace quickened and her face slightly blushed as she whispered. "Thank you Yamato."  
  
Before they would say another word more, a figure became clearer in their view.  
  
Sora raised her eyebrows. "I think that is the princess from the neighbouring country. The one who saved you, the one you are suppose to marry. I think I'd better leave."  
  
Yamato took a glance at the shadowy figure. "Meet me here tomorrow afternoon. I suppose you do have to find the sea witch and turn your tail into a pair of stunning legs."   
  
Sora sighed. "And I will have to lose my beautiful voice as a price." She said as she slowly turned and prepared to swim away.  
  
"Sora!" Yamato called abruptly and she quickly turned and waited for his next words yet what he said made her boil with rage. "Next time I see you, remember to wear some clothe!"  
  
What happened when the princess found the prince, Sora knew every bit by heart. She has read "Andersen's Fairy Tales", it has always saddened her where the maiden found the prince and he smiled gratefully at her without realising that the little mermaid is actually the one who saved him. Depression led Sora deeper and deeper into the ocean and suddenly, she found herself right outside of the sea witch's door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Will Sora have enough courage to swap her voice for a pair of human legs? Will Sora really become bubble? Find out on the next chapter of Daughter Of The Sea.  
  
I intend to make this story into 2 chapters. So I am very proud to say that I have finished half of it. Please R+R and I will send in the ending chapter as soon as possible. ^^  
  
Raie 


	2. chapter 2

DAUGHTER OF THE SEA  
  
Here is the ending chapter of the short story. I hope everyone likes it. It is definitely a Sorato. Please R+R!  
  
yep yep...the usual fancy boring stuff here where I proclaim that I do not own digimon and Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale and yada yada yada. By the way, did I mention that I do not own the digidestineds either??   
  
Okay, I will let you get on with the story...  
  
~~~~~  
Depression led Sora deeper and deeper into the ocean and suddenly, she found herself right outside of the sea witch's door.  
  
Sora gulped. She never expected to be able to find the witch's hut this soon, yet a feeling told that if she walked away now, she might never find the hut again. It is the power of need. The need to swap her voice for a pair of human legs. The need to win his love.  
  
Awkwardly Sora swam into the hut. The old ugly winkled sea witch with hair of sea snakes scared Sora. Pretending to be as courageous as she could, she asked for the favor. "I need a pair of human legs..."  
  
The sea witch nodded. "I know what you need my child. But are you willing to pay the price?"  
  
"My voice?" Sora asked gingerly and the sea witch nodded again. "I am ready then." Sora assured the sea witch as well as herself. This is the biggest gamble of her life, if she lost her voice, how shall she communicate with Yamato? Yet it is her fate as the little mermaid to lose her voice and become mute.  
  
"Then my child, be steadfast." the sea witch handed Sora a bottle of crimson, thick, bloodlike potion and laughed. "Drink this! Drink it all! Drink it you shall!"  
  
Sora nervously accepted the potion and gulped it down. Suddenly, she found herself hard to breath and with all her strength, she reached for the shore.  
  
"Sora!" Yamato saw the head bobbing out of the water coughing as water entered her mouth and nose. He quickly dived in and dragged her ashore.  
  
Sora realising that someone is in contact with her naked body gave a shrieking scream. Yamato winced. "I thought you lost your voice when you exchanged for a pair of legs?" Sora was about to give him a lecture on how to behave properly around ladies when she suddenly realised that no sound came out of her voice. Her angry eyes flashed with sadness, as well as desperation.  
  
Yamato knowing her helplessness chucked her a dress and a small blackboard with chalk that he brought along. Sora quickly got into the dress and smiled at him gratefully. Just as she is about to write down something, a sharp voice called out. "Yamato! My dear Prince Yamato."   
  
Hearing that, Yamato chocked and Sora looked at him questionly. "There is something wrong over my side." Yamato confessed. "The princess who saved me, happens to be Jun!"  
  
Just as the word ends, Jun in a baby pink floral gown popped out behind one of the rock and flung herself at Yamato. "Why is a girl that looks like Sora is with my Yamato alone?" She demanded and before Yamato could do any explaining, Jun placed her hands on Sora's neck and began to choke her. "I don't care who she is!" Jun whined, "how dare she ruin my perfect dream with Yamato! He is mine! Mine! You hear!"  
  
"Jun! Let go of her!" Yamato tried to break Jun's hand tightly on Sora's neck. "She is only a performer that I have invited to our wedding!" He lied.  
  
Jun's eyes suddenly glimmered and she began to smile. "Really? Oh my god! I've got to get back to tell daddy that we'll marry!" With that, she ran back to the castle.  
  
Furiously, Sora wrote on her blackboard and shoved it to Yamato's face. "Are you really going to marry her?! What about me then? I'll die!" It read.  
  
Yamato shook his head. "Well, what did you expect me to do? You will die faster if I let her strangle you." Yamato then softened his voice. "I will figure out a way to marry you. You've got to believe in me."  
  
Even with his promise, the wedding day came closer and closer and everyday, Sora felt more like bubbles. Finally, the dreadful day arrived, as Sora entered the ceremonial ground, she could not help exclaim on the grandness of the occasion. There were people from far and near to congratulate the couple, she began to wonder if Yamato would find her in time.  
  
"As we all gather here to celebrate the union of two people and two kingdom..." The priest began his speech as the joyous music played and Yamato and Jun slowly made their way towards the platform. Sora starred in awe as they walked past her, Jun looked absolutely beautiful beside the handsome Yamato, Sora could feel her heart missing a beat as she caught a glance of him.  
  
"Aren't they are cute couple!" The woman besides Sora began to gossip. "I will guarantee that they will actually live happily, they suit each other." Each comment made Sora's heart break, can't she look good beside him? Doesn't she suit Yamato? She didn't know when, but day by day, he began to weight more in her heart.  
  
As Yamato and Jun reached the platform, performers around began their shows. Sora had no heart to enjoy the performances, she know she will become bubbles. There is no way that Yamato is going to find her in the crowd of people and they have even less chance to escape.  
  
Soon enough, the performers bowed and exited the platform as the exchange of vows are about to start. Sora's heart sank, this is the end of her life...  
  
Upon the platform, Yamato glanced around and quickly found what he is looking for and he began to plot on how to reach her and escape from the palace. Suddenly, a plan hit his head and he grinned slightly.  
  
"As the exchange of vows and rings..." The priest began his fancy speech again helding up a pair of ceremonial rings. Yamato quickly turned to face him and swung his cape and snatched the rings out of the priest's hands. he then grabbed a guard's shield and slid down towards Sora. People around him starred in horror, they are all too startled to do anything. Yamato chuckled, his plan all depended on the element of surprise.  
  
As he reached Sora, he called out to the priest and everyone around proudly. "I am not marrying the princess. Here is the beautiful woman I love and she is the only one I shall marry." Pride and confidence entwined with his words as he grabbed Sora's hand and ran.  
  
Jun's anger flared, she kicked the soldier around her and ordered. "What are you doing here! Go after them and bring them back! Go! GO!" With that, she ran after Yamato and Sora too with a few hundreds of guards.  
  
Sora ran as fast as she could, Yamato told her he had a plan, but she never expect this. She never expect him to defy Jun as public and humiliating as this. She never expect him to tell everyone that she is the one he loved. A tear ran down her eyes, if only she could tell him that she loved him too, even if it might not be remembered when they wake up."  
  
Yamato plotted everything as carefully as he could, yet he did not plan that they will run out of places to run to. He slowed down as he and Sora reached the edge of the cliff with hundreds of soldiers close on their tail. He starred in horror as they closed in and gave them less and less area. He became more frightened as Jun stepped as gracefully as she could and smiled at them haughtily. "Come back to me Yamato, and we will pretend nothing has happened and we are as happy as we were suppose to be."  
  
Yamato grimaced, he knew that if he and Sora went back, they will both be punished as severely as possible. He made his mind up. "Sora, hold onto me tightly." As soon as he finished his word, he grabbed Sora and plunged into the ocean.  
  
It was nearly dark when they finally reached an island in the middle of nowhere. Yamato could feel Sora's life beginning to slip away as he helped her to stand up.  
  
"Sora, are you ready?" Yamato starred into Sora's eyes and asked as he took out the pair of rings. Sora nodded in replied.  
  
"I, Yamato Ishida proclaim my love for you Sora Takenouchi." He began his fast, simple ceremony. "Do you Sora Takenouchi do the same for me?" Sora nodded again as he slipped one of the ring onto Sora's finger and Sora slipped one onto his.  
  
Sora felt herself blushing as Yamato slipped the ring onto her finger. It felt right to be lying in his arms and if it is possible, she would like to stay that way forever. Suddenly, Yamato let go and without any support, she fell to the hard ground beneath.  
  
"Yamato Ishida! What do you think you are doing?" Sora shouted as soon as she could get up again.  
  
Yamato shrugged, "Hey! You can talk again, that means you won't become bubble now."  
  
"Baka Yamato!" Sora complained, but just as she does, she could feel herself being dragged away back to her body in the real world. Slowly, both she and Yamato dissappeared from the World of Dreams.  
  
****  
  
Yamato supported himself up from his bed, sweating from all the excitement, he took the stone ring off and carefully placed it in a little box. The dream felt too real to be true yet, he remembered every single minor details. Suddenly, he smiled, if he remembered everything from the dream then so should Sora. He has finally thought up the best way to tell Sora that he loves her. As fast as he could, Yamato throw on his usual comfortable shirt and jeans and ran towards the park where he is suppose to meet her today.  
  
"Sora!" The blonde haired youth called as he found the red haired beauty leaning against the tree gazing at the sky.  
  
The girl waved back frantically as she caught a glimpse of him. "Yamato!"  
  
"Sora! I just want to tell you that I love you." Yamato smiled sweetly at Sora as he reached her, "Will you be my girlfriend? Will you be mine?"  
  
Sora's face beamed with joy and flunged herself at him. "What took you so long?" She whispered in his ear as he caught her waist and twirled around and around.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yeah! Finally, the end!!! I hope everyone enjoyed the little fantasia. ^^ And thank you everyone who reviewed.  
  
Raie 


End file.
